Love Cage
by sweetautumn
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Love is unpredictable. It pops out of no where. And so is this girl. What's the next unexpected? KxA. R&R!
1. Brown haired and Golden Brown Orbs

A/N: Hey! This is my first UM fic XP, Please bear with me. Comments and suggestions are appreciated (:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ULTRA MANIAC! But I _wish _XP.

* * *

"**LOVE CAGE"**

**CHAPTER 1: Brown Haired and Golden Brown Orbs**

_By sweetautumn_

**Beginning of Summer**

Brown haired and sparkling golden brown orbs was what I saw when I woke up. Everything was blurry; I was still half-asleep. I blinked my eyes to see if what I saw was real. I blinked twice, and what I saw was still there.

"So this is him." I heard "He's okay." "I'm happy you like him!" I heard my mom's voice. I forced myself to open my eyes to hear that someone was talking about me. When I saw who was talking, I immediately stood up. I was wearing my pajamas. I saw my mom smiling at me and a girl staring at me up close and blinking her eyes. I thought of her of some stalker. I also wondered how many times she blinked her eyes on me, it was kind of freaky. "Mom, what is this?" I said pointing to the girl staring. "What do you mean by "What!?" I'm not a thing!" She demanded putting her hands on her waists, showing a cute little frown on her face. She looked like a 4 year old getting mad at her pet puppy. She was kind of cute, I must say, I thought. "Kaji, please don't say that to your future wife" My mom said quietly. I thought deeply about each word my mom had said it was like I replayed the words in slow motion and analyzed each word. Then suddenly all of it went to my head. It was like time stopped. "WHAT!? she's my...my fiancée!? Are you serious, I'm only sixteen years old, how can this be!?" I demanded. Thinking this is very impossible to happen. I knew I would get married someday, but that I thought I wouldn't get married at the age of sixteen!

"Excuse me..I'm not who you think I am." She demanded. "Kaji...please." My mom whispered... My mom took me to the other room and told the girl that she would make me calm down a bit. "I'm sorry for all of this I didn't want to force you with this but I hope you understand.." My mom said shyly. "How can I understand?! I wake up and see a random girl staring at me and _blinking_ her eyes then suddenly she's my fiancée!? Now tell me how I can understand that!?" I said back. "It's your father.." she paused. "Where really broke now and we need the money..so your father's good friend..who is rich is looking for a fiancée for his daughter because his daughter has to follow the family's tradition of being married on her sweet sixteen birthday, this tradition had been going on in their family for 10 years." "I know it's really hard and you may think we are selfish but I hope you would understand our situation." My mom pleaded. I thought deeply for a few seconds. I thought about me and my parents our future if I didn't do this. We might be in the streets begging for food, I imagined my mother all dirty begging for food and her eyes begging for need for help and love. I couldn't stand it. I had to do it for mom…and dad. So I had no choice to do it.

"Fine, mom but I'm going to do this not for them but for you and dad." " Well, that's good to hear. I guess we have to get back to her." My mom brought me back to my room to talk to her alone and there at that moment I just thinking about my future with her, when we have alien babies, fighting with her like cats and dogs, and never getting along. I felt miserable. I felt that I just wanted to break into pieces. I felt that it's pointless. My life's pointless. Then suddenly I saw her in my room...My eyes grew huge..._literally._

What the hell was she doing?! How did she get it?! Who the heck is this girl?!

**What did Kaji see? Find out in the next chapter! Read & Review please! **


	2. Blush

A/N: This chapter randomly popped into my head. Please review, and tell me what you think XP

"in the quotations are" What characters says, the rest are thoughts of Kaji and actions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac, _sadly._

* * *

LOVE CAGE

**Chapter 2: Blush**

_by: sweetautumn_

Red. My whole face was red. I just stared at her thinking how you got it, why did she even get it, who is this girl, is she insane!?

My Underwear. She has holding up with her tiny fingers one side of the garter. She looked like she was examining my underwear! Okay, now I went insane, I'm marrying a woman who examines my underwear. Then she finally noticed someone staring at her. She dropped my underwear immediately to the floor. She blushed. Her face was **pure** red. All I could do was to stare at her.

" Gomen-nasai" she bowed. " I just saw it on the floor, so I picked it up. Now, I was the one embarrassed, how can I leave my underwear on the floor. But wait, was it right for her to pick it up. This girl is freaky, first she blinks about a million times (okay, maybe I'm exaggerating), then she examines underwear. I didn't know what to say, I was trying and searching for the right words to say to her. The situation was just wrong.

"You're a freak" I blurted out randomly. Then it came to my senses, what I have just said, I couldn't believe I said that. Her face changed into the confused-mad-annoyed face. She stared at me. Then out of the blue, I saw one tear fall on her clear young face. It was followed then by a few more drops. I didn't know what to do, I was freaking out. "uhh." "uhh.." was all I could say while I do a little extra movements looking here and there. She was crying her heart out. I felt really _mean_ for making a girl cry. I felt awkward at the same time. I felt guilty for calling her a freak, okay maybe she is kind of freaky but I shouldn't have said it to a girl. Actually, not just a girl, a girl who holds my future. These were the times I didn't know what to do and suddenly a random idea pops in my head.

After a few minutes of freaking out, I breathed in, then out. You can do this, Kaji, I said to myself. I went closer to her inch by inch. I took each step slowly. And finally we were an inch apart. She was like a little girl who was bullied on by me, the bully. Suddenly, a crazy impulse just sent me to hug her. After that second, she was on my shoulder and she stopped crying. There was an awkward silence between us. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you a freak, actually I was the freak who has left his underwear on the floor. I didn't think you would have cried, I actually never made I girl cry, this is my first time and so--. She laughed, she laughed louder. " You are a freak." She said giggling. Then she pulled away from the hug. "That's my payback for you calling me a freak and a _thing_." She smirked.

Red. My face was bright red. How many times have I been red? I wouldn't be surprised if my face would actually be red someday. I couldn't believe it was a whole big joke. She got me so easily. And I couldn't believe I believed her. I should be smart enough to know that she would fight back just like last time.

She laughed again. Then she stopped. " Sorry, I just wanted you to feel what I felt. " " Anyways let's have a little talk." We sat on my bed. I was still dead quiet, still remembering every single moment. "My name's Ayu Tateishi, I'm fifteen years old and turning sixteen in 2 months, so we actually have 2 months to get to know each other" she said. She paused. Then continued " So…my mom and dad said that they will meet you tomorrow in my place." I was still not saying a single word. " Look at the time, I need to go, I hope you can come!" She said encourage as she looked at her watch. Before she stood up, she went closer to me, then near my cheek. I didn't look at her, I was kind of confused on what she was about to do. My heart was pounding harder and harder. Then suddenly something just made me move my head facing her. Her soft lips touched my lips. Her eyes were in shock and mine as fell. She _kissed_ me. In the lips. I couldn't believe it. She stood up right away blushing hard. Silence came until she said, "By the way, I have never felt so warm until I fell in your arms" she said happily. She winked, and then gave out an adorable smile. When she left, I couldn't help but _smile._

* * *

A/N: So that's the Chapter 2, I hope it made you smile too (: Please leave comments and suggestion: bad or good! I wanna know what you think ;P.

Please read my cousin's fic "What Life Brings You" under Pokemon. Thankies :D


End file.
